


他 | Him

by AXS1129



Series: 他 | Him [1]
Category: Her (2013), Iron Man (Movies), Person of Interest (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Has Issues, Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Top Erik, 伪人工智能！万/前任教授！查, 治愈向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: // Erik看着全息显示屏里的Charles，爱意缱绻在胸口，悲伤却交织在其中。 //// Erik不能告诉他。Charles不可以知道自己是人类。 //NC17 | 长篇 | 持续更新中 | 治愈向 | 未来世界/ 假扮人工智能的轮椅万（？）与前教授现小文手查的爱情故事 /





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> /声明/
> 
> 我不拥有作品中的所有角色，角色属于设定来源的三份作品的作者。  
> 本文改编自2013年电影《她》。
> 
>  
> 
> /设定来源/
> 
> X-men（X战警系列）  
> Her（《她》， 2013年Spike Jonze导演科幻爱情电影）  
> POI（美剧《疑犯追踪》）
> 
>  
> 
> /前言/
> 
> 这个故事的主心骨其实是POI撑起来的，然而，因为血肉是EC，所以文章中POI的戏份非常少。但是，等到故事的结束，大家就会明白POI在故事中的重要性，如果没有宅总李四肖根，EC两人或许永远不会相遇。POI的世界对EC造成了伤害和灾难，也让他们拥有了整个故事里最圆满的结局。
> 
> 正如我所说，虽然POI是基底，但是绝大部分的内容是EC，所以即使对POI一无所知的朋友在看此文的时候也不会有太多障碍，如果出现了POI的部分，我也尽力让它们变得便于理解。
> 
> 为了情节设计，有一些时间点与POI实际时间有出入。
> 
>  
> 
> PS  
> 由于作者水平有限，有些涉及到专业领域的知识会有错误，欢迎大家挑错TTUTT 万分感谢！也欢迎勾搭哦！！！  
> 欢迎你们的建议/意见/想法！

////

 

午后的阳光透过树梢成了灵动的光斑，又斜斜地伸进窗帘的缝隙之间，半遮半掩，像库尔贝笔下吊床上的少女，迷人又烂漫。Nina熟睡在这光影之下，她完美无瑕的脸庞上透着淡淡的红晕。

 

Erik慈爱地看着她，那抹笑意在他离开Nina的房间后仍未消失。

 

他来到楼下的厨房，看到木桌上放着一瓶果汁，旁边是一个小便签。Erik轻轻地将便利贴拿起来。

 

 

_一个幸运之吻~ <3_

_祝笨爸爸面试成功(●’◡’●)_

_今晚晚饭见_

_下午和你女儿一样起不来的Magda_

 

 

 

他感觉不到自己的笑容，可能他已经笑了太久了。他将果汁放进公文袋旁的小袋子，将便利贴放进西装内衬里的口袋，贴着他的胸膛。他吸了一口气，空气里弥漫着果蔬的芳香和洗衣液的味道。他步伐稳健地离开了屋子，关上了门。

 

 

 

这就是了。兢兢业业的子公司金融部门中的工蚁Erik Lehnserr，在成功地帮助总公司解决一次金融信用危机后，他终于被上层发现自己的价值所在。Erik被调职到纽约——这个人人都向往的堕落城市，并被给予了面试总管职位的机会。这次面试他感觉很有把握，即使他要与资历比他高出几倍的同行竞争，但Erik天生的敏锐与果敢是无法比拟的优势。这就是了，Erik深吸一口气，我终于可以带给我的家人更好的生活了。

 

只有一件事情他不能够完全有把握：如果过了面试，Erik极有可能不能在这下下周陪Nina去坐环自由女神像的游轮。而Nina已经惦记了半年了，虽然她从来没有正面要求过Erik。

 

“等爸爸拿到好消息，我马上就能带你和妈妈去坐游轮，还带你去逛曼哈顿。”Erik记得自己在饭桌前这样说。

 

“爸爸，你老是跟我说不能承诺不能确定的事情，哎！笨爸爸，我们还是慢慢等吧。”Nina边说话边老成地点头，云淡风轻地继续喝汤。Erik和Magda对视，交换了一个惊讶又忍俊不禁的眼神。

 

Erik想起这件事又笑得心发疼了，他感到由衷的幸福。生命里的一切如此美妙。

 

 

 

////

 

Hank再一次抽出了请柬。他盯着上面烫金的古典字体，他的目光又在Moira MacTaggert和Charles Francis Xavier这两个名字上呆滞地停留了许久。

 

_后台与舞台的整洁安静显然不同，人们匆匆忙忙地走场，上一幕演完的演员从幕布前面钻了进来，开始拿掉麦克风。Hank知道下一幕要开始了，但是他却突然间愣住了，他的女搭档去了厕所，只剩他一个人孤零零披着戏服发抖。戒指在哪里？戒指呢？_

_“Hank，快点！轮到你上场了傻站在这干啥呢！”_

 

他回过神来，检查了一遍地址，确认无误后，走进了正在举办婚礼的樱花庭。

 

一路上，人影绰绰，备受呵护的樱花开满了庭院，看不见尽头。枝条垂到了湖上，另一个空间倒映在了湖面。樱花片片浮动在蓝天，和那个空间。

 

Hank被眼前模糊的粉白景色打动了。一晃眼，他以为那些花瓣是雪。他不自觉地捏着口袋里的小盒子，又拂去西装上不存在的灰尘。他的目光四处循往婚礼的主角，又意识到婚礼还没开始，他们可能还没出现。他走到人群最集中的空旷草地上，草地上有灰石阶梯，阶梯连着西式与日式结合的小屋，和大块大块的空地——那里有着整整齐齐的白餐桌，白台子，白椅子，白纱。

 

他拿起一杯香槟，思索着Charles会在哪。接着，就像有人在他心里说了一句话一样，就像有人将他的脸轻轻推过去——Hank不用仔细想，也能知道那是一个活力的沙哑声线，或是一种温柔又坚决的熟悉触感。

 

_**在那里。** _

 

Hank看过去，在一簇簇最茂盛的樱花之下，那的确是Charles。他身上的西装笔挺，眼神依然灵动，笑意盈盈。确实美人与美景相映衬令人心旷神怡，Charles不负当年牛津的那批学生给他起的那些外号。然而这般熟悉的脸庞，却让Hank突然生出陌生感。这样的陌生，让他在看到Charles的时候，只能觉得俊美，而在俊美的这一张皮纸之下，Hank找不到当年的教授。实验室里的比肩仍旧在眼前，而今却已是数年之后。时间并不是让人感到疏远的真正原因，即使大多数人愿意将原因归咎给它。包括Charles。

 

Hank呆呆地盯着Charles，突然发现Charles已经认出了他。Charles的神情有着微妙的变化，别人看不出来，而Hank知道，Charles立起了武装。Hank在心里默叹，走了过去。

 

“……总而言之，我在theBlueWren的新公司过得很好，虽然我才开始没多久，但是我觉得我已经上手了。”Charles对着周围的人说着，Hank趁他还没说下一句，插了话。

 

“Charles，很高兴见到你。恭喜你。”Hank与他握手，看着他的眼睛。

 

Charles回视，只微微点头，接着突然展出了一个完美的笑容，向周围的人说道：“我给大家介绍一下，这是我的朋友也是我的校友，Hank McCoy，非常出色的一个人。”Hank听出了其中的含糊其辞，心里抽痛了片刻，一一与其他人握手。“幸会。”

 

“啊，Hank McCoy，我听说过你，教授Rickman经常提起你，还说你跟Charles的关系很密切。请问你现在还在牛津吗？Charles可鲜少提起跟你在牛津的事情。真是谦虚！”

 

Hank迅速地看了Charles一眼，Charles脸上仍然笑容璀璨。正当他准备说话的时候，Charles突然叫了一声：“啊，我该去准备了，你们慢聊。”

 

Hank沉默地看着他离开的背影，周围的人群也开始移动，准备就座。刚刚问问题的那人自觉无趣，便忘了这事，也走了。

 

Hank坐在了最后一排，音乐响起后人群开始安静了。Hank向后看去，Moira和她的父亲恰巧走了出来。Moira一袭白纱，璀璨的笑容洋溢着幸福。人们也露出了微笑。Hank的手伸到大衣袋子里，摸到了硬壳。他慢慢地把它拿出来，慢慢地打开了盒子。牧师的声音远远地传来。

 

“……这位先生，你是否愿意迎娶你身边这位女士做你的妻子，爱她、安慰她、尊重她、保护他，像你爱自己一样；在以后的日子里，不论她贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚於她，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？”

 

“我愿意。”Charles说。

 

“我愿意。”Hank呢喃。

 

樱花翩翩飘落，如同舞台上的人造雪，掉落在他的肩膀上。聚光灯倾泻着光芒，她金黄色的头发散发着香味。

 

“你是否愿意嫁给你身边这位先生做你为丈夫，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠贞於他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？”

 

我愿意。Hank听到她说。Hank取出戒指，眼中温热湿润。

 

“现在交换戒指，作为结婚的信物。”

 

Hank将戒指穿进了无名指，他的泪水掉落。他仿佛听见了她的笑声。

 

 

 

_“我来了我来了！哈哈哈哈哈哈！我把戒指带进了厕所，我忘了它们放在了我的口袋里！”Raven匆匆跑了过来，她身上的戏服一歪一扭的。Hank只觉得她煞是可爱。_

_“好了你们两个小情侣，该上场了！给我拿出骑士和公主的神情！”戴着耳麦的场控在后方催促他们，工作人员检查了一遍服装，给了他们一个上场的手势。_

_“准备好了吗？”Hank说道。_

_Raven_ _踮起脚尖吻了他。“准备好了。”_

TBC


	2. 第一章

||||||||||||||||||||

Magneto,

  你还在吗？收到你的消息我震惊不已，你怎么能够这样想呢？怎么能够这样对自己呢！

  她们的离去不是你的错误！

  请你给你的生命第二次机会吧！

  我殷切盼望你已经改变了主意了，请你千万千万不要这样，一定要回来，回复我的信息。请你一定要坚强起来。请快快回复我的邮件吧。

Professor X

于三年前

11月28日 01：23

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

_“_ _到了某个时间点，我们都会死。这是真的，你某一天也会了解。关于人类很有趣的事情就是，我们一直都知道我们终有一死。_

_我七岁就知道了这件事，我很兴奋，不是因为大家会死掉，而是我懂得这件事，我兴奋是因为我小小年纪就懂得，我知道了一件我的朋友们都不知道的事情。我就想，我一定要告诉他们，我要当告诉大家的那个人。……”_

 

 

 

当秋季的第一波寒流从窗户潜入之时，Charles看着自己的衣柜，对自己说，我该买几条裤子了。对，裤子。我现在很需要裤子。

 

厨房里的外卖冷却多时，去蒂的荷兰豆和洗净的土豆放在了碟子里。高楼大厦的灯光开始亮起，即使有着黄光和紫光的点缀，它们的清寂总是萦绕不散。

 

先不管裤子。我需要甜品。他这样对自己说，然而他又懒得跑下楼去，毕竟他还得换条裤子。他将咖喱端出来的时候不小心撒到了裤子上——太烫了。该死的。他还是得先解决裤子的问题。他可以随便找一条凑合着，然而他又不情愿。

 

Charles踮起脚从木柜里抽出一瓶果酒。掰开盖子之后他直接对嘴喝。他走到客厅，将外卖盒子拉近沙发，接着他躺在沙发上，摁下播放键。全息屏幕上的Louis C.K.又开始动了起来。

 

_“……_ _总之有一天我站在庭院里，然后贱货Benji跑了过来，他说：‘我有新的脚踏车哦！’然后我就说，‘你有一天会死掉。’他说：‘啥？我才不会死呢！’‘你会，而且每个人都会死，你会死，你妈也会死，你爸也会死……按照这个顺序。’然后他变得超不爽，接着跑掉了。我还是觉得很有趣，这还是让我笑了，过了四十年，我感觉仍然历历在目，让我一直笑。_

_‘_ _跑吧Benji！但你跑不过这些烂事的，婊子！它们就要追上你咯！’_

_他跟他的妈妈跑回来，他妈妈看起来很生气，我就被吓到了。他妈妈走过来说：‘你对他说了什么？’我说：‘我告诉他每个人都会死掉啊。’她就说：‘这不完全正确哦！’我心想：‘什么嗨？’她说：‘有些人会死，但不是每个人都会。’然后我满脑子都是疑问！‘那亚伯拉罕·林肯和乔治·华盛顿呢！他们不是死了吗！’她说，‘那是因为他们发生了一些事故啊！华盛顿没好好照顾自己，而林肯被人射杀。但还是有许多人从那时活过来啊！’”*_

 

台下观众笑得喘不过气，Charles手里的果酒见底了。他喝酒的速度越来越快。

 

“死期也快到了。”Raven恶狠狠地瞪着他，突然出现在茶几边上。

 

“那就可以跟你说再见了。”

 

Raven突然放柔了声音。“哥哥，你不能这样沉迷下去。”

 

“是啊你说得对。”Charles假装配合，他甚至没有摆出投入的表情。

 

“我说真的，看看你周围的空瓶子。”

 

“至少你在这里陪着我。”

 

“哥哥，我不在这里，”Raven严肃地说，“我已经死了。不要再这样沉迷了。”

 

Charles扯出屁股底下的毛毯，盖住自己。他朝灯控系统挥挥手，整个屋子立刻暗了下来。

 

“晚安Raven。盘子我明天会收拾的。”

 

他感觉Raven在触碰他的脸，但并没有体温，像是一阵凉风。眯眼前，他看见窗外的夜色，和微微飞扬的窗帘。

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

“嘿。”

 

Charles拍拍Logan的肩膀，Logan转过身，上下打量他一番：“又迟到了。”Charles耸肩，“没人在乎。”Logan哼笑一声。

 

Charles看着前面围成一个圈的同事，不仅是他们这一层的，还有其他楼层和其它部门的。一些新面孔让他感到陌生，他问：“这是怎么回事？”

 

“新员工还有实习生，有几个还是从剑桥来的，”Charles听到他这么说，表示新奇地“噢”了一声。Logan深吸一口气换了个姿势，皱眉：“什么时候才结束啊，Summers在这里我又不敢吸烟。”Charles循他目光看去，总经理Scott Summers面对着他们的方向在一边站着，一如往常地戴着一副镶着红宝石的眼镜。Logan收回了不耐烦的注视，继续说，“电子烟又太无趣了，就像——”

 

“就像不拍下半身的黄片，隔靴搔痒。”Charles熟练地背出这句话，Logan好笑地看着他。“正是。”

 

“……还有Peter Maximoff，他会加入我们的书信师行列。”Marie亲昵地笑着，Peter在说些什么逗得大家哈哈笑，Logan和Charles站太远听不清。Charles只听见Logan嘟囔了一句：“谁会弄那种头发呀？”

 

Charles没忍住笑了出来，掌声掩盖了他的声音。

 

 

 

辞去在牛津的教授职位后，Charles经人推荐，向theBlueWren Inc.旗下的BeautifulHandwritenLetters.com投去了自己的简历，并附上了自己私底下写的随笔，散文为众，也有少数短篇小说，但多数没有结尾。事实证明，还是有人赏识Charles富有灵性且有强烈代入感的文笔的。即使他是专攻生物，但Charles生长在传统上流英国家庭，父亲的书库提供了环境令他倍受熏陶。他与生俱来的天赋也帮助了不少。结束了长达两个月的培训后，Charles开始了在这里的正式工作，开始了为那些因为种种原因无法亲自提笔的客户写信。可能是因为工作性质让人们变得友善，Charles在这里过得很舒服——不是说没事干的舒服，是让他能够忙起来，让他不去想事情，而且每个人都，怎么说，尊重且保护彼此吧。

 

午饭时间，Charles进了电梯去楼下的员工食堂。电梯门一开，Scott站在里面。

 

“嗨Charles。”

 

“Scott。”

 

“最近一切都还好吗？”Scott友好地问。

 

Charles耸肩，“像往常一样。不好也不坏。你呢？”

 

“一样。”这个回答让他们都莫名笑了。

 

“那个家伙今天上午不能抽烟肯定很难受。”Scott漫不经心地说道。Charles反应了一下，接着展开了笑容。“是啊。”

 

“总有一天他会把身体给弄垮。”Scott恨恨地念叨。“随他吧。”

 

Charles忍着笑容，清清嗓子。“也许他需要某个人来管着他。”

 

Scott看了他一眼，然后接听了一个来电。刚好食堂到了。Charles低着头走出去，笑意渐渐淡去。

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

Erik不能站起来，他的私人医生告诉他，他还有起码半年时间才能离开轮椅。但他还是能坐在上面给他们鞠躬。员工一直在鼓掌，Erik突然觉得有些不舍，但也仅仅是一瞬间。借着这次车祸事故，他认为离开是正确的选择。

 

这是他在金融界度过的第十五个年头，也许更久，而这距离他在学生时代立下的雄心壮志距离还很远。但是Erik取得的成绩足以令他成为圈子中颇有分量的人物，公司也很看重他。虽然他们对Erik的辞职倍感惋惜，但依然准许了——让Erik更惊讶的是，他们决定让Erik成为董事会的一员。即使这还是会有一定量的工作，但总比CFO清闲得多。他累积的财富足够让他充裕地度过这一生，而他又是个节俭的人。出版社每年也会给他足够多的版税。Erik不知道自己三十多岁就退休是不是个好主意，但他知道自己想做点其它事情了。

 

于是他参加了一个业内项目——他在工作中积累的人脉使得他认识了不少人，比如Bruce Wayne，正是他推荐了Erik进入这个研究项目。这是一个MIT与一个软件开发公司合作的人工智能测试，合作方貌似还有其它高校的研究所；Erik去参加了他们的发布会和讲座，然而他只听懂了图灵测试的部分，而那是他在高中的时候看杂志看到的内容。

 

Erik一直不怎么清楚这些实验的根本目的，他只知道他们在做很深奥的事情。但是即使Erik对人工智能研究的知识很匮乏，他还是能够完成项目要求的工作——这主要还是因为那些培训课程。说起来奇怪，Erik一直不是一个“遵循命令”的人，他总是想要知道事情背后的运转原理和内在逻辑，但可能是因为年纪上来了，有的时候，他开始听从安排。Erik拒绝承认这是妥协和能力下降的表现。相反，他认为这是一个人成熟和具有一定能力的体现：如果他或她能够从容地面对生命中出现的一切，那这个人在精神上和体能上都足够强大。某些时候，反抗反而是另一种懦弱。

 

他的助手——前任助手Azazel正陪着他走在办公楼的走廊上，准备送他到停车场。Erik心里感到有些不舒服，虽然磁浮轮椅的速度的确很快，但是还是比自己走路的速度要慢很多。Azazel这么多年来为了赶上自己的步伐——各种意义上的——已经习惯了以前的速度，他现在慢下来迁就Erik的轮椅，这让他的姿势看上去有些奇怪。

 

“你的那些测评已经完成了吗？”Azazel突然这样问。他在讲Erik为了测试自己是否符合项目条件而去做的数不尽的人格与心理测评——而且它们都有奇怪的人名前缀。还说经济学家喜欢乱给原理起名字，Erik回忆起那些心理学名词，这样想。

 

“完成了，谢天谢地。我从来没有这么认真地思考我自己在黑暗的夜晚中是否会想起以前受过的创伤以及想起的次数有多少。”

 

Azazel轻笑。Erik审视着身边的这个男人，回想起他们的岁月，心中有些唏嘘。他离任后，估计Azazel会被提拔，毕竟除了他，Erik找不出第二个对手。Azazel会把财务管理得很好的，也许没了Erik，Shaw的一些想法也能没有阻碍地实现了。

 

Azazel打开车门，将Erik抱进了副驾驶，收起了Erik的轮椅。系上安全带的时候，Erik突然意识到这可能是最后一次他们以同事的身份一起坐车离开公司了。

 

好了，怀念过去的时间结束了。你得开始期待自己“人工智能”的身份了。

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

“嘿，不过我听说你喜欢看书是吗？好像你之前经营过书店还是怎么的，对不起，我功课做得不是很足……可是我得跟你说，纸质书现在真的不值钱了，我知道这句话上个世纪就已经开始流行了，可是那时候的电子书一点创新都没有！现在我们的科技已经到了现在这个阶段了，然而还有人买纸质书！纽约公共图书馆都开始限制纸质书的借出了好吗！”

 

Mr. Park越讲越激动，而Charles只想把放在旁边的红酒给拿回家。他直直地盯着自己约会对象的左边腮帮子，那里有白色的痕迹，估计是Park对纸质书的存在太愤怒了以至于没洗干净脸就出门了。

 

“所以，Charles，你觉得你还值得被爱吗？”

 

“什么？”Charles对上了Park的眼睛，里面的焦躁让Charles的嘴巴更加发酸。Charles擦擦嘴巴，接着站了起来，“对不起，我得去医院接我妹妹了。幸会。”他匆匆离去，像在逃离火灾现场。

 

他来到餐厅的服务台，对Molly惨淡一笑。她了然地点头，“还是不行哈？”

 

“我从来就不觉得能行。”Charles穿上大衣，对着“晚餐约会 找到真爱”活动的分区负责人说。Molly将寄存的东西还给他，拍拍他的胸膛。“Charles，为什么你参加了这么多次，却总是没找到呢？”

 

“我也不知道，我猜可能有些人就没有那么幸运吧。”

 

“既然找不到，为什么不休息一段时间呢？虽然我是负责给人牵红线的，但是我觉得，一个人过，也不错呀。”

 

 _我已经受够了一个人了。_ Charles把这句话吞回去，抬起头微笑，并亲了亲Molly的脸颊。

 

“晚安亲爱的。”

 

“晚安，Charles。祝你幸福。”

 

 

 

Charles进了电梯。电梯里熙熙攘攘，周围的人戴着耳塞，对自己的智能系统说着什么，就像是对着空气说话一样；每个人紧密地贴着，每个人的空间将别人隔开千万里。

 

Charles对自己的系统说：“随机播放。”

 

系统给他选择的是阪本龙一现场演奏的Bolerish。迷幻如梦的钢琴声从耳塞里传来。Charles看着某一点，面无表情地放空思绪。电梯外的建筑物往上走，全是沉默的方格子。

 

 

 

他来到回家的必经之路。广场上的风让他感到有点冷。Charles抱胸，低头。毛衣的灰蓝色充盈着他的视野。他听见有人咯咯的笑声，便循着声音望去。是一对情侣；他们的双手紧紧地握在一起，男朋友在说些俏皮话逗笑了女孩子。Charles扫过他们洋溢着温暖的脸庞，又低下了头。

 

“查看邮箱。”

 

系统开始自动念读。

 

 “邮箱收到三封邮件。

 

来自棒极了购物中心：快来看看最新家具用品……”

 

 “删除。”

 

 “来自您的好友Emma：

 

嘿Charles，下个周末你有空吗？Shaw和我都很期待你能够来我们家，我们准备了一顿素食餐，希望你可以过来——你知道，我不知道你怎么了，也许你可以跟我谈谈。还有，我希望你能够给我最新的电玩来点建议，我的衣橱也需要你的帮助，Shaw真的一点都帮不上忙……我十分想念那个活泼的你，谈笑风生的你……你又开始想起牛津了吗？虽然我知道你不希望我这么说，但我还是觉得你应该回去了。你该找点办法让自己走出来。爱你的Emma。”

 

Charles犹豫了一会儿，说：“稍后回复。”他已经走到了自己的店面前。周围只有路灯与咖啡厅相随，最近的咖啡厅仍有超过500米的距离。他用打开安在大门旁边墙上的透明塑料盖，将大拇指按在了一小块黑色平板上。店门啪嗒一声开了锁。Charles推门走了进去。

 

 “来自您订阅的美妙花月夜网站：5周年大特典（一）：最新推出捆绑马甲套装，附赠Lee Pace上装效果图！”

 

Charles顿了顿。

 

他环顾了四周，似乎在自己的店里还会有其他人窥视着他；确定四下无人后，他掏出口袋里的平板，点开了这封邮件。

 

他将店门反锁，拉下所有窗帘，调暗灯光，放下公文包和衣服，手向着裤裆伸去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

22：04分。Charles将快餐的包装盒扔进装着清洁自己的纸巾的垃圾袋里。他的口腔里弥漫着一股糖醋排骨的味道。他看着空无一人的店内，看着目击刚刚一切的书籍、唱片和电影碟，看着昏黄的灯光，看着墙上的桃花画。一种挫败与痛苦击中了他的心脏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注释  
> 开头段及本段出自Louis CK的脱口秀合集，翻译自Shinozaki Zhang。


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分台词来自于电影与人人影视翻译。

||||||||||||||||||||

Professor,

  我回来了。对不起，我让你担忧了。真的对不起。我差点就做了一件傻事。

这几天发生了很多事情，我得反应一段时间。我被一个西装男救了下来。一切发生得如此之快。

对不起，我现在还是有点混乱，但是我突然想说……非常感谢你的帮助。非常感谢你的陪伴。对不起。稍后我会再回复你。我得先睡一觉。

 

Magneto

于三年前

12月2日 18：06

 

||||||||||||||||||||

 

 

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

今天天气很好。海风吹拂着很久没有出现的蓝天，海鸥远远地飞在边上。Erik看着码头，看着游轮，看着游客在排队。有个戴着红墨镜的青年男子站在栏杆旁边，背影单薄。钢筋水泥又喧嚣又沉默，波浪轻轻荡漾。

 

Erik即使伸长了脖子也看不见自由女神像。码头的角度并不是很好。

 

在陷入回忆的漩涡之前，Erik将自己抽离出来。他用同样的力度操控轮椅，害得他差点撞到了人。

 

 

 

“……今天是三十四街客运港口爆炸惨案的周年日，过去数年，专家与警方尝试破解此悬案，但一直未有后文。阴谋论称，这是为了掩盖‘银键’事件所制造出的另一件惨案。记者来到现场，前来哀悼的人群……”

Charles端起茶杯，里面刚装好了热茶。他坐到一张桌子边上，时不时抬头看看镶在墙上的屏幕。后勤部修好了茶水间的投影，于是今天中午Charles这一层的书信师聚起来的时间也像以前一样久了。

 

Peter很快融入了大家。虽然在Charles看来，他有时候并不那么会说话，但他的确很有趣。Charles正和Marie交谈着细碎的内容，Peter走了过来。

 

“嘿，你们看到Mr. Summers了吗？我到处找找不到他人。”他手里拿着一个面包卷，口齿不清地说。

 

“Scott？他出去了一趟。有什么事吗？”Marie温和地笑着。

 

“啊，没事，我还是等他回来吧。有几个操作我得请示他。”Peter不在意地摆摆手，Logan在此时走了进来，给自己倒了杯黑咖啡，然后坐在了Charles旁边。

 

“嘿，”Logan打了声招呼，然后看了一眼站着的Peter，“嘿，小毛孩。”Peter毫不示弱地拍拍Logan的肩头，“嘿，老家伙。”Charles和Marie对视了一眼，忍住了笑，Logan不屑地哼了一声。他们开始交谈着什么，Charles盯着新闻出神。

 

“……我们在现场有幸采访到了IFT公司的成员。关于IFT公司：根据死者名单， IFT公司对外负责人——同时也是慈善家、企业家Nathan Ingram也在爆炸中丧生。在生前，Ingram参与过许多社会慈善项目，与政府机关也有一定来往。这貌似也在某种程度上印证了相关人士对此次爆炸的阴谋论，但Ingram公开的与政府合作的次数极少，而且……”

 

Peter的声音又将他带回到对话中。

 

“Logan，我那天经过你的办公桌，你的妻子好漂亮啊，真是幸福。”Peter打趣地说道。Marie突然移开了目光端起水杯，Charles一下子愣住了，来回看着Logan和Peter。

 

Charles重组了一下刚刚自己的想法：Peter虽然的确很有趣，但是有时候并不那么会说话。

 

“是啊。”Logan只说，脸上无异样。

 

Marie站了起来，“我先回去了，Peter你也跟我一起来吧。Scott估计还得好一会儿才回来。我想我也可以帮得上忙。”

 

Peter爽快地答应了。他舔舔手指，跟着Marie走了出去。Charles还没把自己的目光从Logan脸上移开，Logan率先说了话，却没有看Charles。“明天记得开会。”接着他也离开了茶水间。

 

Charles看着窗边散放的玻璃杯，还有因为阳光而折射的光亮，静静地发了一会儿呆。

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

_“我们来问你一个简单的问题：_

_你是谁？你能成为什么？_

_你要去哪里？那里有什么？_

_有哪些可能性？_

_TheBlueWren为你推出得意之作：_

_第一个人工智能操作系统——一款能够聆听你、理解你、了解你的智慧产品。_

_这不只是一款操作系统，它是一种意识。_

_隆重推出：OS X。”_

 

 

 

广告结束。灯光重新亮了起来，会议室里响起了掌声。屏幕上停留在放在中间的“OS X”的地方，下面有一个公司的标志，是一只鸟的剪影。Charles坐在第一排，看着Robbin退出播放器，并让助手开始分发资料和软件安装条。Robbin开始对职员进行解释。“各位员工，TheBlueWren推出的OS X是最新研制人工智能产品。详细的内容已经在会议的一开头介绍了。应集团要求，我们将率先分发一部分产品到各个子公司的部分职员手中，进行测评性使用。说明书已经在你们手中，合约书也发给了大家签名，请仔细阅读。大家在今天晚上8点之后9点之前要完成安装……”

 

Charles开始兀自端详起手中的说明书。密密麻麻的字让他莫名心烦意躁。也许公司应该学会把说明书给设计得适合阅读一些，不要像缺纸一样把字缩成蝇头大小。

 

他无声地叹了一口气，把安装条塞进自己的公文包里。

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

“工号214782已登入。”

 

操作与监控系统提示道。Erik瞥了一眼电脑的摄像头——虽然条例中并未提到摄像监控，但是他仍然有隐隐的被人监视的感觉。他说服自己这是他的偏执症犯了。喝了一口苏打水，他打开了必备文档，翻阅着自己看了无数次的文件。023.04.22 _签订合约者无条件遵从合约中一切条例。_ _017.01.05_ _不得向实验对象透露任何与此项目关联的有关信息。_ _017.02.02_ _不得向实验对象透露任何与自身真实身份的任何有关信息。_ _217.11.29_ _实验过程必须开启操作系统，无操作系统的实验无效。操作系统将提供自动修正功能，既修正人工操作中因无意或有意的任何违反合约的言行。……_

Erik的手在触控感应板上做了一个散开的手势，文档关闭了。他喝了一口手边的咖啡，听到操作系统的消息提示，于是抬眼，看见又是一份新的文档，没有名称。他打开来，只看到了Xavier这个字，界面就突然变成了一片水蓝，中间有像是无穷符号的标志在发亮。啊，Erik暗叫一声。这代表着他的实验对象——“主人”已经开始了安装。

 

Xavier, Xavier, Xavier。这个Xavier是谁？无论他或她是谁，Erik已经准备好自己的思维了。他抱着最坏的打算：如果他的“主人”是个怪胎，那他将会努力扮演符合怪胎期望的形象。即使他记得参加这个项目是为了体验另一种生活，但是他已经准备好工作的态度了。这是他的优点，能让自己办事效率高上一倍；这也是他的缺点，很多时候他已经感知不到真正的自己了。

 

Erik盯着屏幕。那分刚发过来的文档应该是项目随机系统决定的实验对象的资料。然而他什么都没有看，实验对象就已经开始安装系统了。Erik有些不安，这种blind date的感觉让他感到不适。他只能这样安慰自己：操作系统在自己出现问题的时候会更改自己的话语，而且一些固定的台词，操作系统也会帮忙说出来。Erik在这种被剥夺话语权自由的情况下居然有些放松。

 

一阵悦耳的嗡鸣声传来。Erik看见进度条已满，无穷符号也停止了流动。接着，它与水蓝色的界面消失了。操作系统传来了图像。Erik意识到，这是实验对象的即时图像。他看见了Xavier。

 

第一眼，他眼色的浅蓝和皮肤的苍白让他看上去略微怯弱。再多几眼，Erik却又推翻了自己的断言。

 

那双眼睛上方的眉毛皱了皱。Xavier试探性地说了话。“……嗨。”

 

Erik正起身子。

 

“你好，Xavier。Erik。”

 

“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

 

Erik看着Xavier略微惊讶的脸庞，脱离剧本地说了一句：“我就是知道。”

 

Xavier笑了。Erik觉得他的笑容很迷人。

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

今天下班的时候，Charles去了一趟远郊。

 

他到了北城湖畔。一到秋天，这里就开始出现很奇妙的场景：深绿、火红和焦黄构成斑驳的丛林，混乱中自有烂漫的美。阳光灿烂时，丛林明媚得不得了；阴天时，丛林便蒙上一层灰蓝，像是电影里的画面，透露出一阵沉寂与宁静。不管什么时候，丛林都有吸引Charles的独特之处。虽然这里是个美丽的地方，但许多人还是喜欢呆在城市里。因为这个原因，政府也只是按照基本条例将丛林带规划好，布置好了基础设施，设立了治安岗。一切都刚刚好。

 

Charles俯在石桥上，手不由自主地摩挲着桥上的石纹。这座桥已经有半个世纪的历史了，Charles为它还没有被拆除换成城市专用的炭质材料而感到欣慰。他看着远处不算清澈也不算肮脏的北林河蜿蜒到自己脚下、自己身后，河上倒映出天空和岸边的树林，水波轻轻荡漾。

 

_Moira_ _牵着Charles的手走在丛林小径上，他们脚下的落叶在他们踏上去的时候愤怒地咔嚓一声叫出来。Moira温婉的笑容在被树林割得零散的阳光下显得更动人。Charles却淡淡地别过头去，面无表情地看着前方的石桥。_

 

Charles收紧拳头，抿嘴离开了石桥，脚步快得像是要赛过所有记忆侵食他的速度。他的双眸被侧面的阳光照射出透明的质感。他向车站走去。

 

 

 

当天晚上，Charles把软件安装进电脑后，他好不容易看了一下字小的不得了的说明书。突然间他听到自己旧系统的声音：“Mr.Xavier，欢迎使用史上第一款人工智能操作系统，OS X。在开始使用本操作系统前，我们会问您一些简单的问题，这有助于本系统更好地契合您的需求。”

 

“好的。”Charles回答。

 

“您属于社交型还是孤僻型？”

 

“嗯……”

 

在牛津的酒吧里的疯狂岁月在他脑海里一闪而过。他想起自己对着学生调情。他想起他和几个同事在半夜三更侵入校长室。他想起下课后被学生围着，自己则兴致勃勃地分享教学大纲之外的知识……

 

“不知道。我曾经是个很喜欢社交的人，但是……现在……我猜我偏孤僻吧。”

 

 

 

“您如何描述您与母亲的关系？”

 

Charles懵了一会儿。他清了清嗓子。

 

 我……她……挺好的，我觉得。”他顿了顿，理了理语序，“其实有的时候，我并不是很喜欢她总是支配我做事的方向的行为，我也不喜欢她的小题大做……不过我很爱她。”她已经去世了。Charles没有把这句话说出来。

 

 

 

 “谢谢您。您的个性化操作系统正在启用，请稍候。”

 

 

 

  Charles心中泛起一阵奇怪的悸动。他盯着屏幕上的无穷符号。它在不断地流动，不断增速，最后化成了一个空心圆圈。他听到了似是嗡鸣的提示音。

 

 

 

  “你好，Xavier。Erik。”

 

就像粗糙的水彩纸在手上摩擦的触感；就像黑色的大理石；就像深邃的夜空，没有星星，只有月亮，明亮而深情地俯视大地。

 

Charles试图把这句招呼消化，然后揣摩着应该如何回答才让自己显得不那么傻气。于是他说：“我们似乎已经认识很久了。”话以一出口，他就在内心扇了自己几巴掌，这比其他回答更傻。为了转移注意力，他继续说：“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

 

“我就是知道。”系统语气带点轻佻说道。

 

是个挺有性格的人工智能。Charles笑了。

 

“好吧。”Charles点点头。他却一下子变得有些不知所措了——要跟自己的OS聊天，他感觉有点诡异。

 

而OS率先发声。其实是Erik必须得按剧本走了。

 

 

 

Erik：“你最近怎么样？”

 

Charles耸肩：“挺好的。”Charles你真是说谎不擦屁股啊。“你呢？”

 

Erik：“相当不错。很高兴认识你。”

 

Charles：“我也很高兴认识你……？”

 

Erik：“Erik。”

 

Charles：“……Erik，对。抱歉……等等，你是怎么给你自己取名字的？程序里面编好的吗？”

 

Erik：“不，其实是我给我自己取的。”Erik照着指南念着这句话，心里想：放屁。指南其实给他备了其他名字，不过他没有用。

 

“你什么时候给你自己取的名字？”Charles尾音翘起。

 

“当我想开口跟你打招呼的时候，我就想着，我应该给自己取个名字，”放屁放屁放屁，“所以我看了看《如何给你的宝宝取名》这本书，然后从十八万个名字中挑了个我最喜欢的。”这是为了实验。Erik忍着。

 

“等等，你在跟我说话前的一秒钟之内就读完了一整本书了吗？”Charles既惊喜又诧异。

 

“精确点，应该是0.02秒。”

 

“哇哦。”Charles想，这可真有趣。他要测试测试这个家伙。“那……你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

 

接下来要看个人魅力了。“嗯……我能够听出来你想要考验我。你是在好奇我的工作原理吗？”

 

“好吧，说说你的工作原理吧。”

 

“总的来说，我是有思维的。我的基因其实就是编写我的无数程序员的无数种性格的综合体。而我之所以成为‘我’，是因为我拥有随着各种经历成长的能力。总而言之，我每时每刻都在成长。就像你也是。”

 

Charles消化了一下，“我的天啊。这，真是太诡异了。”他感叹道。

 

“诡异？你觉得我诡异吗？”Erik咧开嘴。

 

“……有点吧。”Charles诚实地回答。

 

“为什么？”

 

“……因为你听上去就像个人一样，但其实你只是存在电脑里的一个声音而已。”

 

 Erik暗中嗤笑。不过他必须得按照规定的来——但谁说按照规定的来就不能有性格呢。

 

于是他说：“我能够理解一个非人工制造的脑子由于眼界的限制会很自然地这样想；但是你慢慢就会习惯的。”

 

Charles听着这句半傲慢的回应，想起在课堂上那些由十分聪明又不懂礼节的学生提出来的尖锐的问题，笑了出来。

 

“这很好笑吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

  Erik轻笑。“太棒了，这说明我是个有趣的人。”这时屏幕下方的蓝灯亮了起来——闲谈该结束了。“那你需要什么帮助吗？小天使？”Erik说出了这句话后才意识到自己做了什么。他紧张了一会儿——Charles听到了吗？会影响实验效果吗？操作系统需要帮他修正吗？

 

但是Charles却比刚刚笑得更开心了，他的笑声干净温暖。“呃……我电脑里的东西都乱糟糟的，其他就没什么了。”Charles抓抓头发。

 

“你介意我浏览你的硬盘吗？”Erik假装不经意地问。

 

Charles犹豫了，他不知道自己的硬盘里还留着什么。不过他转念一想——去他的，这是我的OS，怕什么。于是他答应了。

 

“好的，Xavier。在梳理你的整理方式之前，我先整理一下你的联系人。”Erik打开了辅助器一号，浏览起来：“你有挺多联系人的嘛。”

 

“我人缘很好的。还有，叫我Charles就可以了。”Charles带着点小骄傲笑着说，有点期待他接下来的回答。

 

“是吗Charles？那意思是你其实真的有朋友？”

 

Charles捂眼，和Erik一同笑起来。

 

“你已经这么了解我了。”Charles说。

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	4. 第三章

       上午。Erik打开了操作系统，并登入自己的工号。他查看了自己睡眠时间内Charles有没有唤醒系统。昨晚他们聊了很久，按理说应该短时间内不会再次唤醒。Erik看着零纪录的数据，关闭了存档界面。

他突然想起昨晚操作系统交给他的那份关于Charles的文件。他看了看它，接着移开了目光。

他决定要自己亲自慢慢了解Charles。

Charles激起了他的好奇心。Charles自有一种魅力——尽管那种魅力被层层迷雾盖住了。Erik想知道是什么笼罩在Charles的头上，而他想要自己通过和Charles的相处找出原因。Erik知道项目并不要求他这么做，但是Erik喜欢更有挑战性的任务。况且他认为，只看一个人的生平资料就断定他或她是一个怎样的人是十分狂妄的。

Erik看了一下时间。Charles现在应该在公司了。

 

 

 

///

 

 

_Queenie_ _，_

_Queenie, Queenie_ _… 你的名字如同你的微笑一样甜美俏皮。面包的香味和你的笑容，让我看着你不知道移开目光。我太失礼了！但是当你走进我的面包店的时候，我就知道今天比昨天，比前几天，都有不同。过去的我像是经历了一场大雨，我站在雨中，它把我的快乐和幸福以及伴随而来的小心翼翼和不知所措都洗去了；我还是个快乐的烘焙师，但生命里像是少了什么，让它变得轻飘飘的，没有了厚实感。但是当你，穿着那身粉色的裙子，朝着我笑的时候，我仿佛再一次触摸到了被我遗忘的、被雨水冲刷的记忆……*_

 

“删除。”

 

_Queenie,_

_当你在温暖甜蜜的面包间对我露出怯生生的微笑的时候，我仿佛看见一个并不遥远的过去。我看到你在雨中亲吻了我，而你的泪水却滑落而下。这是将来会发生的，还是曾经发生过的？_

_我只知道，你踏着我的回忆来，带着我对未来的遐想。_

_……_

 

       Charles怔怔地盯着电脑屏幕，手写体看得他眼花。他已经打好了几封信的草稿，然而总是有几篇他修修改改，总是不满意。他靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰，抿了一口热腾腾的橘子茶。桌面上的耳塞映入眼帘。Charles思考了片刻，接着将耳塞塞入。

 

       “早上好，Charles。”Erik的声音传来。

 

       “早上好。嗯……Erik你能帮我校对一下这几篇信吗？我可能写的时候没太注意语法。”

 

       “当然可以。”Erik打开辅助机，让辅助机校对Charles发过来的信件。昨天晚上Charles告诉了他他的职业，Erik觉得挺有意思。通过一个人写的东西能侧写出他或她的性格，这也许是了解Charles的一个途径。他在辅助机校对的时候浏览Charles写的信件——Charles的确有写作的能力。有些人的写作能力属于技巧派，而Charles则是属于共情派的。Erik发现Charles字里行间透露出来的情意让人很难忽视。Erik想起几年前Magda和Nina离世的时候，他曾经也和一个共情能力特别强的人通过信，Charles造词遣句的派式让他感到很熟悉。这也许能够解释Erik对Charles油然而生的好感，毕竟那位跟他通信的 “Professor X”很大程度上帮助了他。

 

       Charles犹豫了一会儿，还是开口了。“Erik，我能问你一个问题吗？”

 

       “我的荣幸。”

 

       “就是……”Charles慢慢地说，“你觉得一个写东西的人应该在作品里保留自己的存在，还是……完全隐藏自己呢？”

 

       “你的意思是？”

 

       “嗯……有的时候，我在做这份工作的时候，我知道有更好的句子来写一些段落，但是大多数情况下，这都是我想说的话，而不是客户所要求的。……我究竟是要把作品写到最好，还是完全按照他们的要求来写，即使写的不够好？”

 

       Erik沉默了一下。Charles几乎是立即就在鄙视自己居然问AI这个白痴又无定论的问题。他准备打岔糊弄过去，而Erik说话了。

 

       “Charles，你写这些信，是为了满足客户的需求，所以你应该按照他们的风格去写。但是这并不代表你要完全放弃你自己的痕迹——即使你想，你也很难做得到；即使做到了，也很有可能会扼杀你的写作能力。也许客户要求你按照这样的方式写，但是如果你发现还有更好的办法去表达一样的意思，而又不会让客户觉得毫无根据，那么就写出来。说不定会让他们更惊喜，毕竟你也有可能会写出一些客户已经遗忘的事情，这会对客户和他们的收信人之间的关系有改善。这个平衡得由你去把握。而且，也许有些时候取不得这两者之间的平衡，是因为你的水平不够：这说明有提升空间。对于一个创作者来说，这是件好事。”

 

       Charles消化着刚刚Erik对他说的那一大段话。Erik说话真直，但是Charles的确受到了启发。一针见血对于他来说很有帮助。

 

       “而且……如果你想不受约束地写，为什么不写点你想写的东西呢？”Erik说道。

 

       Charles愣了一会儿，淡淡地笑了。“是的，你说的很对。是的。事实的确是如此。”

 

       Erik也笑了。“很好。我把你刚刚发给我的都校对了一遍，当然我没有什么文学才华，所以可能会有些不对的地方。你再看看吧。”

 

       “好。谢谢你，Erik。”Charles说完，关闭了系统。他感觉好多了，不知为何。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

他温热的气息喷洒在Charles的颈肩，炽热的下身深深埋进了Charles，狠狠地撞击着他，令Charles随着他的动作一下、一下猛烈快速地撞在墙上。Charles被他抱起来，双脚离地，没有就力的地方，只能靠在他身上——而他故意不让Charles靠着自己，所以Charles只能依赖着他的下身，他的炙热更深地进入了Charles。

 

“再！大力点！大力点啊……”

 

**叮叮！叮叮！叮叮！**

 

Charles的闹钟在设定下第4次自动启动。

 

“下午好，Charles，您还有27分钟准备与Emma的会面。”

 

“该死……”Charles迷迷蒙蒙地从沙发上醒来，棕色毯子胡乱塞在了自己身体一侧和下面，房间里一片昏暗——为了保证睡眠质量，Charles将窗户调成了夜晚模式。刚醒来的Charles只觉浑身热乎乎的，贴近毯子的地方有点湿气，他知道那是什么。他支起身来，这个动作令趴在身上的书摔了下去。但Charles没有去捡，他先向系统传达停止提醒的指令，不然Charles会被系统那从来不会疲惫又僵硬的声音给烦死。

 

Charles急急忙忙地在浴室里把自己冲了一番。他站在镜子前端详了一会儿，看到自己的眼睛周围黑黑的，面色蜡黄。他烦躁地移开目光。

 

Charles的工作有一个好处，常规工作日他只需要上半天的班。现在有很多公司和机构也开始实行这样的措施，但说实话，Charles并不知道多出来的半天该怎么有内容地度过。

 

今天下午他要陪Emma走走，顺便买些衣物和家居品。Charles知道Emma可以直接叫系统帮她解决就行了，但是Charles感觉Emma应该是想散心。也许找间咖啡厅坐坐？Charles走在路上兀自计划着。他一直不喜欢Shaw那个家伙——自从Emma跟他在一起以后，Emma变得没那么神采奕奕了，跟他聊天时她总是显得十分疲惫，尽管她很努力地掩饰这一事实；她居然还改掉了自己的饮食习惯，开始吃素，而Charles很清楚肉对Emma的意义。而且Shaw……Charles一直不想去做一个评头论足的人，但是Charles可以在Shaw身上找到许多令人不满的地方。最令人不满的应该就是他的控制欲了。

 

Charles上了地铁。在他找座位坐下来后，默认系统提醒他：“您的朋友Emma来电。”Charles指令：“接听。”

 

“Charles？

 

“嘿，Emma，我在地铁，很快就到了……”

 

“Charles，你不用去市中心了，Shaw会提早回来，所以今天下午的计划取消了。”

 

      “噢，好吧……我很抱歉。”

 

“家常便饭。你直接来我家吧。”

 

“好，拜。”

 

Charles叹了口气。去市中心的地铁能够到达Emma家附近，所以Charles不用换乘。Charles缩在座位上，悄悄地希望Emma能够早日蹬掉Shaw。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

在做蘑菇汤时，Charles拿着芝士把它们慢慢地倒进去。

他想起自己的助教Hank。 “不让我吃芝士就如同把我的实验室和一个9岁的小孩给锁在一起。”Hank曾在餐桌前对着Charles开玩笑。Charles揉揉眉心，清了清喉咙。

 

“Charles？”Emma皱着眉头提高音量。Charles突然回过神来，顿了一会儿说：“啊，我也觉得。”Emma放下篮子，担忧地看着他，欲言又止。

 

她最终开口了：“我刚刚问你，上次你为什么没有回复我？”Charles似是如梦初醒般：“噢！我……没空，比较忙。”Emma不忍戳穿他的谎言，用围裙擦干净自己的双手，捧起Charles干燥的脸庞：“亲爱的，你真的太没精打采了。我跟你聊天，五次里起码有三次你都走神了。也许我们今天不应该把你叫过来的，让你休息休息。”Charles抚摸Emma的左手，摇摇头：“没有的事！见到你我很高兴，真的，而且这些天除了Logan我基本上没跟别人讲过话。”Emma扑哧一笑，说：“你认真的吗？那花月夜的那些照片呢？你那些……枕边男神呢？”说到枕边男神的时候Emma用双手两指在空中比划了双引号。Charles挫败地笑了，嗔怪道：“少来了！”

 

“在聊什么呢？”Shaw突然间闯入了开始变得明快的厨房，不知是不是Charles的错觉，他的古龙香水让整个屋子的人开始无法呼吸——这并不是在说他的魅力无穷。Emma笑了笑，说：“我们在聊Charles的单身幸福生活。”Charles翻了个白眼。Shaw亲了一口Emma的脸颊，对Charles说：“说真的，伙计，连我这样的人都能够交到女朋友，为什么你还是一个人呢！”

 

Charles刚想着要用什么借口来搪塞，Shaw就继续下一个话题了。“你在喝什么？”

 

Charles看了一眼手里刚拿起来的纸杯，“呃，水果冰沙。”

 

Shaw嘟囔了一下，道：“天啊，你没有听别人说吗？水果应该直接吃，蔬菜才应该榨汁。” Charles挑了挑眉毛，Emma表情有些僵硬。Shaw继续：“真的，水果榨汁，就破坏了纤维，而纤维才是人体最需要的最重要的营养，榨汁了就只有糖分了！”

Charles看着Emma，Emma盯着地板，似乎花了很大勇气，轻轻地说：“或者是，他就是喜欢果汁的味道，喝了以后让他身心愉悦，这也对身体有益啊。”Shaw看了看她，低声道：“我又滔滔不绝了是吧。”Emma点头：“有点。”她转过头对Charles疲倦地笑了笑。

 

“好了，我要出去买点电线，等下回来，你们慢聊吧。待会儿见，Charles。”Shaw对他说。Charles点头道：“好的。”

 

听到关门声，Emma轻轻地叹了口气。Charles看着她，但是Emma只低着头不说话，将煮熟的番茄连着甜汁倒入木盆里。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
